Star Wars and Halo: The Dark Times
by sonicthewerehog1
Summary: The Sith team up with the covenant and more dangerous enemies.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Danger

Star Wars: Dark Times

Anakin Skywalker and his padawan, Ahsoka Tano, went to the world of Raxus Prime. They had sensed that Obi-Wan Kenobi was in danger, as he had been sent to the planet to find more information on the dark side's growing on the planet. Anakin and Ahsoka finally found Obi-Wan in a cave. Dead. He was Dead.

Anakin: "How could this happen?"

Ahsoka: "I think I know."

Anakin: "What the hell is that, Snipps?"

Ahsoka: "The dark presence here, I'm guessing."

Anakin: "So I didn't kill the force harvester."

Count Dooku appeared.

Anakin: "Dooku."

Dooku: "Skywalker. You see, the force harvester has allowed me to recently open gateways to two dimensions. In both Dimmensions, the CIS will conquer, and so shall the sith."

Anakin: "You think we'd let it happen?"

Dooku: "Well, the force harvester's going to annihilate you, whether you like it or not."

Anakin: "Oh, we'll see Dooku. You should never have tried to kill Obi Wan."

Dooku: "Force Harvester! Dimmensional Ripple! Bring the two planets into this universe, right on each side of Corusant."

The Force Harvester obeyed. The Two Planets appeared next to Corusant.

Dooku: "I do wish I could stay. Force Harvester, annihilate them as soon as I depart the planet."

Anakin and Ahsoka ignited their lightsabers, but Dooku had backflipped a perfect landing right into his Geonosian Starfighter. Dooku departed.

Anakin grabbed Ahsoka. He force jumped into his ship.

Anakin: "Punch it, R2!"

The droid obeyed, and they flew off to Corusant.

Once over Corusant, Anakin gave his report to the council. Mace Windu told Anakin to investigate one, and Ahsoka to investigate one.

Anakin landed on the planet of Earth (During the time of Halo 2). Anakin comes face to face with a covenant soldier. Anakin slashes down the soldier. Anakin looks around him to see even more of them. One tries to slash Anakin, but he counters with his lightsaber and jumps back. He retreats with the fellow Earth's Special Marine forces, and they all rally up in a military base.

Anakin was filled in by Master Chief.

Anakin: "Sounds like you've got quite a problem on your hands."

John: "We do."

Anakin: "Wow. I've read your records. Your rank is higher than Delta Squad."

John: "I do not know who Delta Squad is."

Anakin explained of the force harvester, republic, and more.

John: "So, we don't belong here."

Anakin: "No. These Covenant seem pretty dangerous."

John: "You have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2: Delta Squad

Anakin: "The Republic can help you."

John: "I appreciate the offer, but we handle our own problems."

Anakin: "At least allow me and Delta Squad to help."

John: "Fine. I guess there's no harm in it."

Anakin contacted the team.

Anakin: "Delta Squad, I repeat, come in, Delta Squad."

38: "What is it, General Skywalker?"

Anakin: "I'll have a gunship come to pick you up, I can't explain."

An hour later, a few drop-ships appeared and brought speeder bikes.

Anakin met with Delta Squad and explained the situation.

38: "Happy to fight someone other than the clankers, sir."

Anakin: "Great. Master Chief shall give you orders."

John: "Delta Squad, the covenant has a base over in Tropical Country. We need you to infiltrate the base, destroy their super weapon, and copy the codes for their next attack in secret. We'll be liberating New York."

40: "Understood."

Delta Squad was dropped into the zone. They secretly were behind in the bushes.

38: "Let's see who we're up against."

38 used his sniper rifle. He zoomed out and switched back to his republic rifle.

07: "So?"

38: "The covenant looks pretty tough. Be on your guards, Deltas."

62: "Time for some fun! Whoop!"

Delta Squad broke into the first floor window.

Covenant Soldier: "What? Who are you?"

38 shot the covenant down. Delta Squad liberated the entire room.

On the comm, a commander asked if everything was okay. 38 pushes the last soldier against the wall, and made him talk.

Covenant: "Everything is perfect, Commander."

Commander: "Great."

The commander turned off. 38 shot the last soldier down. The Deltas looked in their storage closet.

38: "We may need these weapons."

07: "The information retrieval said this is an energy sword. Pretty advanced tech."

38: "40, 07, tech this up. Take these four energy swords and mix them up with our four custom magnaguard staffs."

40 and 07 complied. The squad had four energy staffs, energy swords on the end of each side with magnaguard electricity as well.

The squad proceeded to search the room more. 38 found the codes. He copied it in the information retrieval.

38: "C'mon, Deltas. We have more orders."

Delta Squad came into the next room. After clearing it, 07 found the coordinates for the super weapon.

07: "Now, they'll suspect something. Sir, I'll think we should split up and cover more rooms. We all meet up on the main conduit room and destroy the super weapon."

38 went into the next room. He shot down many covenant, but was then outnumbered. 38 threw five electric grenades, stunning the covenant soldiers. 38 then used his republic bomb launcher to wipe out the rest of the soldiers in the room. 38 finally found his squad a few minutes later.

38: "Set the charges."

40 set the charges.

40: "All set sir, let's blow this place."

Computer: "1 minute until base self destruction."

38: "What?"

Covenant: "The super weapon was also this base's core."

38 stepped on the covenant's head and shot him. Finally, 8 covenants with energy swords appeared. Delta Squad beat them.

Computer: "20 seconds."

The gunship appeared after shooting through the glass window. Delta Squad boarded. The Gunship went far enough to see the destruction of the base.

38: "Good job, Squad."

The team got back to Anakin and Master Chief, and reported their mission.

Anakin: "Very impressive."

38: "It's what we do, sir. It's what we do."

The deltas walked away to go eat. Anakin and Master Chief were impressed.

Anakin: "With their mission done, we start ours. Time to reclaim New York. Are you sure you don't need the republic?"

John: "As a matter of fact, you might as well bring them. My report I received says it's over a million armies in the city."

Anakin: "I'll call them. We'll need about 10 Jedi, as well."

Anakin left.


	3. Chapter 3: Battle of New York

Anakin contacted the Jedi Temple and submitted his report.

Mace Windu: "Very well. Skywalker, we'll be very much in grave danger if the Covenant escape the planet and discover our universe."

Anakin: "I thought of that. That's why I asked you to send Republic forces to the planet and about 10 Jedi. We're facing over a million freaks."

Master Yoda: "Hmmmm. Dark Times, these are. The Dark side, I sense greatly. Granted, your request is, Skywalker."

Anakin: "Thank you, Master Yoda."

Meanwhile, on Raxus Prime…

Dooku: "So they didn't die. What a shame."

Sidious: "Have no fear, Dooku. I've decided. These "covenant" will prove most useful."

Dooku: "Indeed, Master."

Sidious: "Go to the planet and offer an alliance."

Dooku: "Yes, Master."

Dooku left. Hours later, he arrived with General Grevious. They struck a deal with the covenant. They were to help in the defeat of humanity and the republic in the battle of New York.

Two Days later… The military went into combat with the covenant in New York. It was a gruesome battle. The 6 Jedi arrived: Yoda, Windu, Kento, Mundi, Luminara, Aayla.

Anakin slashed a covenant.

Anakin: "I'm guessing you're the only Jedi that were available. C'mon!"

Delta Squad also participated in the battle. A somewhat short alien appeared behind 38 with his crystal gun. Anakin slashed it.

38: "Nice one, General."

Anakin: "No problem."

Millions of Sepratist Starships appeared. Dropships dropped many types of Droids: Battle droids, magnaguards, super battle droids, crab droids, octotuptarra droids, and droidekas.

Anakin: "This is not good at all."

Meanwhile, in the netherworld of the force…

Obi Wan: "They need me, Master. My time has not come yet. How can I go back?"

Qui Gon: "My old padawan, you must focus your energy on your determination, and you will appear where your friends in need are."

Obi Wan: "Goodbye, Master."

Obi Wan disappeared. He arrived on the battlefield and ignited his saber.

Anakin: "Master?"

Obi Wan: "No time to explain, Anakin."

Obi Wan didn't know much either, but he fought on.

38: "We're not going to win."

62: "This could mean trouble."

The Republic finally arrived with reinforcements. A major battle occurred on the ground and in the sky. In the end, the Republic had won the battle. The Covenant and the droid army attempted to flee the planet.

Anakin: "Now, Rex!"

Captain Rex put up the planetary field.

Anakin: "That shield's pretty much impenetrable."

Captain Rex: "You could say that again, sir."

Mace: "It's not over. We have many more battles to liberate this planet."

Yoda: "Failure. Not an option, that is. Gain Victory, we must."

The Republic forces set up many bases after rebuilding New York, and it took 3 weeks.

Anakin: "I hope Ahsoka's mission goes well."


	4. Chapter 4: Order 66

Ahsoka Tano didn't know where she was. She was in some city she'd never been in before. She looked to see a sign that said nuvema town. She suddenly saw a little yellow creature that attacked her. The creature emitted a blue thunderbolt from his body. Ahsoka reflected it with her two lightsabers. It reflected and hit the pokemon, but it did not hurt him. Suddenly, a ball was thrown at the creature, and he was withdrawn into a poke'ball.

Ahsoka: "Who and what…"

Ash: "Hold on. I'm Ash Ketchum, a trainer from Pallet Town. Sorry about that, my Pikachu got out of control. Lately, he's been out of control ever since he was almost controlled by Team Galactic."

Ahsoka explained, and Ash did the same.

Ahsoka: "Has the confederacy attacked here yet?"

Ash: "Well, I saw a black robot in Sandstorm Plains, but I took care of it while I was in Kalos…"

Ahsoka: "A recon droid. I'll contact the republic; have them place a shield over this planet."

Ash: "Awesome!"

Ahsoka saw the shield coming up.

Ahsoka: "That's that, I guess."

Ash: "Why're you here?"

Ahsoka: "Well, I was investigating the planet that just popped up."

Ash: "Cool. Let's do it! Uh, you can leave now, right?"

Ahsoka: "Well, yes and no. We need Republic forces to arrive, in order to make sure this planet is safe. That is, until we're able to defeat the force harvester and send you back home."

Ash: "Oh."

Ahsoka: "Well, I believe my master might need my help. Don't worry, Ash, I'll have Republic forces arrive."

Before Ahsoka could reach her starfighter, it was shot down. Ahsoka looked up to see one starship. The odd thing, however, it was a republic starship.

Ahsoka: "Stand down, Admiral! Come in! Stand down!"

Admiral Thrawn: "I shall not, Padawan. Order 66 has been ordered. This planet is property of the empire, and you are going to die."

The admiral shot fire down, killing Ash and Ahsoka. Many Starships came down.


	5. Chapter 5: Destruction and Creation

Meanwhile, on Earth…

Sidious, Grevious, Dooku, Ventress, and the covenant stood in Kentucky, a covenant country.

Lord Sidious: "It's time, Count. Execute Order 66. Kill all Jedi. Leave not one standing."

The transmission was sent to clones everywhere.

Captain Rex, who was with Anakin and the others, including delta squad, in a meeting room, obeyed.

Rex stood next to Delta Squad.

Rex: "Become one with the force, scum."

They began to shoot. Master Chief blocked it with his energy sword. Anakin slashed Rex and delta squad down. 38, however, wasn't with his brothers.

38: "Why? Why would you do this?"

38 then pulled out his rifle. Yoda slashed 38 down, as well.

Anakin: "It's as we feared. We did an investigation weeks back. I thought we could complete the war before this happened."

Yoda sent a transmission to all jedi. The Jedi got the transmission too late, and the only Jedi left were on Earth.

Anakin: "Snipps."

Yoda: "Don't let it get to you, Skywalker."

Anakin: "Padme…"

Obi Wan: "The Senator?"

Anakin: "Mom…"

Mace: "Skywalker!"

Anakin: "If you are not with me, you are against me."

Anakin back flipped behind the Jedi. Anakin killed all of them. The remaining were Yoda, Mace and Obi Wan. They fought Anakin, along with Master Chief.

Anakin: "It's over, Masters."

Yoda: "Over, it is. For you, Skywalker."

Yoda stabbed through Anakin. Obi Wan took his lightsaber.

Obi Wan: "Master Chief, here. You'll need it. Make new technology or whatever you need. Gather all of the marines. We'll need to prepare. We've got more than the covenant to worry about now."

Yoda and Master Chief nodded.

John: "We'll need to require more humans. Create a rebellion. Don't worry. We've got many, many bases on reach."

Obi Wan: "Wait. I just had an idea. We can fix all of this. We need to go to Raxus Prime, and defeat the force harvester for good this time. Everything will go back to the way it was."

John: "Sounds like a plan."

One year later, the empire had control of many planets. When Darth Sidious had heard of the Rebellion's plans to attack raxus, he prepared to personally go there. He was aboard his starship.

Sidious: "Prepare, General Grevious. It is time. We shall destroy the final jedi and crush the rebellion."

Grevious: "Finally. Kenobi is mine. I'll crush him this time."

Sidious: "That's the spirit."

A gigantic battle broke out on Raxus between the empire and the rebellion. Obi Wan and Master Chief were on landspeeders.

Obi Wan: "We're being followed."

Obi Wan saw two droidekas following, along with two empire soldiers and two covenant soldiers on landspeeders.

Master Chief saw the droidekas were shooting while moving. Master Chief went behind them and disposed of the droidekas. Obi Wan got close to the empire and covenant. He slashed them all down.

Master Chief and Obi Wan arrived in the temple where the force harvester was.

Obi Wan shook hands with Master Chief.

Obi Wan: "Good bye, John."

John: "Good luck, Obi Wan."

Grevious then arrived and took out his sabers. He fought Obi Wan. In the end, Obi Wan was on the floor. He transmitted his force to John.

John: "I am a jedi master."

John force pushed Grevious far enough to complete his task. John then used force lightning on the force harvester. It began to glow.

Force Harvester: "Now, I have fifteen seconds left. I will wipe you out of exsistence before then."

Master Chief got on his landspeeder. He was getting away from the force harvester's power.

Master Chief: "Come on…"

Yoda and mace gave john their power before they fell. Master Chief got off the bike. He used the force to pick up the harvester. He crushed it. A white flash appeared. Obi Wan said bye to Qui Gon. The perspective universes went back to their own dimensions and none of this ever happened.


End file.
